


Joli tracteur

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Mechanic(s), Other, Short One Shot, maybe a touch of cargo ship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son tracteur, d'abord, c'est le plus beau ! (Ah, ça, on saura que Winry est fondue de mécanique, de toutes les mécaniques...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joli tracteur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deux geeks en ménage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385390) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Joli tracteur, joli…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
>  **Personnage/Couple :** Winry Rockbell, et un tracteur  
>  **Genre :** crack !  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "beau comme un camion" pour 31_jours (30 octobre '06)  
>  **Prompt :** "She thinks my tractor's sexy" de Kenny Chesney (enfin, surtout le titre, pas vraiment l'ensemble des paroles)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Ce n’est pas tout d’avoir entièrement démonté, analysé, amélioré et remonté son moteur, pense Winry en contemplant le vieux tracteur qu’elle vient de retaper. L’extérieur aussi a besoin d’être remis à neuf.

Elle peut modifier le profilage de la carrosserie, déjà. Mais si ! c’est important de rendre ce tracteur plus aérodynamique ; c’est important pour n’importe quel véhicule, même un vieux tracteur ! et puis d’abord, c’est devenu _son_ tracteur : si elle veut en prendre soin, ça ne regarde qu’elle.  
Elle va aussi changer les garde-boue, ils sont trop usés, ne protègent pas assez. Elle lui mettra des phares, aussi. Et un siège plus confortable. Conduire un engin, quel qu’il soit, doit être un plaisir, même pour aller aux champs ou traverser un désert ou une forêt. Pas question de se ruiner le dos et les fesses sous prétexte que ça n’est qu’un vieux tracteur, tout de même !

Elle caresse du plat de la main la carrosserie usée, avec ses creux et ses bosses. Elle retapera tout ça, oui. Elle lui rendra une jolie forme avec des courbes harmonieuses.  
Le métal est frais sous sa main, presque froid. Elle en ressent chaque aspérité laissée dans la peinture qui s’écaille, sans s’écorcher dessus : il en faudrait plus pour blesser ses petites mains calleuses. En fait, c’est plutôt agréable, pour elle, pas vraiment doux certes, un peu comme une peau juste un peu trop rugueuse. Ça ne lui blesse pas les mains, non, mais ça fait mal quand même : elle trouve ça triste, pauvre tracteur tout abîmé ! Il va falloir qu’elle le gratte, qu’elle le décape, qu’elle le ponce. Elle lui octroiera ensuite une bonne couche d’anti-rouille, et elle le repeindra.  
Elle n’a pas encore choisi la couleur, mais elle sait qu’il va être beau, son tracteur, quand elle l’aura soigné…


End file.
